A Midsummer Nightmare
by LadyoftheLake40
Summary: Complete After leaving Kagome, Miroku, and Shippo, Inu-Yasha begins to walk in no general direction. On the road he meets an old woman and ends up encountering his past enemies.
1. Default Chapter

Chapter 1: Introduce the Dream Demon  
  
Walking down the dirt road Inu-Yasha could feel the dirt rubbing against his feet. His dog-ears were picking up the sound from inside the forest. There was the scattering of little animal's feet across the floor and also the leaves falling on the ground. Inu-Yasha quickly came to full alert when he hears a twig snap just a few hundred yards away from him. Turning around he saw a figure enter onto the road. An old woman emerged and started to walk towards the frozen Inu-Yasha. The sound of her feet on the ground was just as heavy as the one that had broken the twig. The old woman was very small and bent over, so she was very incapable of having that much weight behind her steps. The woman stopped fifty feet away from him and kept her head bent down.  
  
"What do you want hag? The road is big enough for the both of us o walk on it."  
  
With a smirk forming on her face, she looked up to expose her dark red eyes and said, "I want you to remember. Remember your enemies, your losses, and of course your fears."  
  
She raised her hand and Inu-Yasha felt like he was being pulled towards a magnet in her hand. The force of the pulling became more intense as Inu- Yasha began to struggle and get out of reach of the force. Trying to dig his nails into the ground he reached for Tetsusaiga, but in that one short motion the old woman increased the intensity of the pull. Inu-Yasha was drug towards her, a few inches above the ground. The pull still continued until Inu-Yasha was grabbed by the women. Her nail began to dig into his face until it broke the skin. Blood started to run down his face, forming a puddle just below his feet that barely touched the ground.  
  
"Your to strong to be some old hag," choked Inu-Yasha.  
  
"That is correct, I am a demon, darling, this form is just an illusion," at that the old woman turned into a tall, muscular man with bright red hair like fire.  
  
"What the hell?"  
  
Bringing Inu-Yasha to his eye level, "As I said before I want you to remember. Such a beautiful face, darling, I shall have fun with you."  
  
Suddenly the force that Inu-Yasha had felt before tripled. Wind formed and swirled around them. Inu-Yasha felt his strength being taken from him, it felt as if he was becoming human as he always did when there was no moon. The man was mumbling something and opened his eyes; the dark red had an evil light in them.  
  
"Enjoy your memories," he said and than kissed Inu-Yasha. Inu-Yasha struggled against the embrace until the struggles became weaker, then they finally ceased all together. The wind subsided and Inu-Yasha was being cradled in the demons arms.  
  
"My poor darling Inu-Yasha, try not to die from the encounters. I shall take care and protect your beautiful body. You don't mind, do you?"  
  
Inu-Yasha didn't respond because behind his closed eyes he was seeing his life once again, most were bad memories. 


	2. To Be Paralyzed

Chapter 2: To Be Paralyzed  
  
A heart beat could be heard in Inu-Yasha's ears. Was it his, no it was someone else's. That person, that man.wait, no, there was no man. Struggling to open his eyes he finally saw a figure holding him. A woman, so beautiful, yet so scared. She held him tightly, too scared to let him go. The constant beating in his ears started to bother Inu-Yasha, so he tried to pull away. But it was impossible, his limps would not respond! Inu-Yasha began to panic; the woman finally felt his weak struggles and looked down. Seeing her face fully, Inu-Yasha realized that is was his mother.  
  
"Shh, quiet, don't try to move. It is best to keep quiet, so they don't hear us. They won't take you away from me, he may be your father and a demon, but I am your mother."  
  
Not wanting to look at her scared face, Inu-Yasha looked at his hands. It was then that he realized he was small, probably four. The shock of his decline in age ended when a noise was heard, shadows of feet stopped in front of the door behind which Inu-Yasha and his mother were hidden. They hesitated for only a moment and left. His mother's heart beat began to slow, she believe that the danger had passed, so much like what humans do. Inu-Yasha started to believe it to, when a new scent hit his nose. The scent was unique, different from the others, it somehow seemed superior.  
  
A frightened voice spoke up after a few moments, "My lord, they are not here, maybe we should give up, and let him grow up human."  
  
Inu-Yasha became glad that his mother did not have the dog ears as he had, because he heard the voice that was the bravest have his vocal cords ripped out by the person with a superior scent. The smell of blood filled Inu- Yasha's senses, he had a feeling that the same would happen to his mother. Trying once again to struggle out of her arms so she would move to a safe location, she squeezed even tighter o make him stop. So much like humans: feeling that if they stay still they would remain safe. Inu-Yasha was tying once again to make her move, but it was too late, the door was thrown open.  
  
Blocking the door was a man, no a demon. A shocked sound came from Inu- Yasha's mother surprised him, wasn't this his father? Before he could figure out who the man was he spoke, "Surprised wench, his father doesn't care for him, well he will when I take him and make him my son."  
  
With that the man grabbed Inu-Yasha, his mother screamed and tried to keep hold of him, digging her nails into his skin. She held on so tight that Inu-Yasha began to bleed. Finally, the man became frustrated and shot something from his hand, hit Inu-Yasha's mother. She released her grip and Inu-Yasha was pulled next to the mans body. Now that he was able to move freely, he struggled against the new grip that held him. But it was not the best idea for Inu-Yasha to pursue, because it made the already frustrated man even angrier. Grabbing Inu-Yasha's long white hair the man threw him against the nearest wall.  
  
Speaking to one of his minions he ordered, "Put him in a bag. I do not want to see him until we reach my kingdom."  
  
"Yes my lord."  
  
With that Inu-Yasha was grabbed and pushed into a bag and forced to be wrapped into a ball. The feeling of being suffocated made Inu-Yasha lightheaded and the surroundings around him began to evaporate and a new setting formed. But this time Inu-Yasha was being forced to lie on his back. The dizziness in his head began to clear and than he saw a man leaning over him. Who was that man? He then realized it was the man who had attached him and forced him to remember, the Dream Demon!  
  
The Dream Demon, than that meant what he had just experienced was a dream. How dare he, how could he force Inu-Yasha to think and remember something that he clearly forgot because of the pain. Anger flaming through his body, Inu-Yasha tried to attack the demon, but he was quick to counter using a near by stick to hold Inu-Yasha down.  
  
"Now calm yourself Inu-Yasha, I know you must be mad at having remembered, but it was something that has to be done. This stick forcing you to stay down must be hurting your skin, now if you calm yourself I will release you," reluctantly Inu-Yasha complied. "Good, so my darling, who was that demon that took you from your mother at such a young age?"  
  
"Like I care, the reason it was a lost memory was because it happened in the past. I have no need to remember it, you bastard," answered Inu-Yasha. Being called a bastard caused the man to become angry, he backhanded Inu- Yasha so hard his nose started to bleed.  
  
"Now darling we must work on your manners. Why look at what you made me do. Your beautiful face is broken; I shall have to fix it." With that Inu- Yasha saw the man leave his span of sight, he tried to follow him with his eyes but he couldn't move. Why couldn't he move?  
  
"Don't panic darling Inu-Yasha; I put a spell upon you when you forced me to hold you down. I just have to make sure you don't try to escape. By the way my name in Morpheous, the Dream Demon."  
  
Leaving Inu-Yasha to struggle against his confines, Morpheous thought, 'Don't worry. I left your confines weak enough for you to escape. So we can play a game.' 


	3. Oh Where Has Our Dog Hanyou Gone?

Hello everyone. Sorry that it has been a long time since I have updated, but I had a whole lot of homework to do over spring break from lovely AP US History and I took my SAT's. Well next is the ACT and the SAT II and college applications. I back in school and surprisingly it is easier to write chapters. I know that all of you don't want to here about my school life, so here is the story. This chapter is showing what is happening to the rest of the group. Enjoy.  
  
P.S. I don't own Inu-Yasha, but I do own Morpheous.  
  
Chapter 3: Oh Where Has Our Dog Hayou Gone?  
  
"Inu-Yasha, Inu-Yasha where are you," yelled Kagome. "I swear I am going to 'sit' him so many times when we find him."  
  
"Kagome, I do not wan to be rude, but you were mean to Inu-Yasha. That was really mean to say to him, no wonder he left," said Shippo.  
  
"Yeah, well I did have a good reason."  
  
"What is that reason Lady Kagome," asked Mirouku.  
  
"Well, I have a huge test and he was bugging me about the shards. So I said some mean things and 'sat' him for a bad reason. He usually pouts for a while and then gets over it."  
  
"Lady Kagome for the benefit of Inu-Yasha, I advised him to take a walk. It must be noted that he did not object, you have been even meaner to him lately than you usually are, but please Lady Kagome do not interrupt me," he said raising his hand to her. "But since it is getting dark, we will wait for what Sango finds and discuss what we will do."  
  
With his speech was over Sango came flying upon Kilala in the setting sun. The sky turned a blood red. An evil omen for the group of travelers, Miroku could feel the danger climbing up his back like spiders. Sango landed and Kilala turned into her smaller form.  
  
"We found Inu-Yasha's tracks on the road, but then they completely vanished. New tracks go into the forest and also disappear quickly."  
  
"What do you think happen," asked Shippo.  
  
"We will only figure that out when we find Inu-Yasha," answered Miroku. "Now what we have to do is."  
  
Near the group was Morpheous, with his demon powers, he was able to clearly hear their plans. He had to admit that the monk and the demon exterminator were good strategist. But they were still humans, all except for the fox child. If they got in the way, then his fun will be ruined. Wait, he can just enjoy himself more. With an evil smirk on his face, he knew exactly what to do: trap them and kill them in their nightmares. But first, he had to set the trap and check on Inu-Yasha. Leaving the group to plan, Morpheous' plans became even more diabolical. How perfect.  
  
Hello again. Thank you to all who reviewed, please continue. If any of you ideas or suggestions please write it in your reviews, until next time. 


	4. Chapter 4: The Source of Morpheous Stren...

Author's Note: I am sorry that it has been a while since I have updated. All last week was CAT's and CST, and of course on Friday I finally took my APUSHistory test. (Yeah there is no more stressing about history.) Well anyways, thank you for reviewing; I need the help to continue the story. I was wondering if I should bring Sesshomaru into the story; please write your answer if you review. Enjoy.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Inu-Yasha, but Morpheous is my character.  
  
Chapter 4: The Source of Morpheous Strength  
  
Morpheous POV My tree, my beautiful tree. How I love you, for all that I give you; you give mw even more in return. I can feel them pulsing through you, all of their fears. That little group of friends coming after dear Inu-Yasha will be an easy meal my pet. It will also allow me to learn about him. You sense that he intrigues me, he does, how can it be that a hanyou has survived for so long. His strength is amazing, not even he knows the extent of it. Dear tree he is not meant to become a meal. Oh no, he is meant to become my servant. But I can not do that without having control, the only way I can do that is to break that fire in his eyes with his memories. Farewell tree, you shall be feed soon.  
  
Morpheous opened his red eyes and emerged from his tree, his source of power. Landing softly on the ground he decided to play with Inu-Yasha. Inu-Yasha must have broken out of his confines by now.  
  
+++  
  
Inu-Yasha struggled from tree to tree using them as crutches. It was amazing that he hardly fought with Morpheous, yet his energy was spent. He decided to pause to get his breath, filling his inflamed lungs with the clean air. Inu-Yasha started to sough violently; his organs seemed to come out of him. Once the violent attack subsided he looked up and saw a figure, his blurred eyes would not permit him to see who it was.  
  
"Little brother, what are you doing here? Are I not the one who always seeks you out," said Sesshomaru.  
  
"Sesshomaru, what are you talking about. I didn't even know you were here."  
  
"Here, of course I am here, this is 'my' father's palace. Though I do not see you fit to be here. Farewell, little brother."  
  
Sesshomaru cracked his fingers to extend his claws further and to make the poison extra potent. Smirking at the brutal death that was to come from his blows, he lunged forward. Inu-Yasha dodged as quickly as his body would allow, which wasn't fast enough. Sesshomaru pinned his arm against the tree, having the poison burn into his skin. Inu-Yasha tried to suppress his screams of pain and anguish, but he was about to fail when he heard someone yell, "That is enough Sesshomaru. I wish to see no more."  
  
Sesshomaru acted as if he did not hear the man, "Inu-Yasha, I see that a tree is the only thing that can suppress you. A tree shall become your grave."  
  
Wait, Sesshomaru had said that to him while their father tried to heal his mother years ago, but this was so real, it could not be just a memory. But it was, it was a memory he wished to forget. Sesshomaru had known all along of what would happen to Inu-Yasha. Inu-Yasha's heart bled, 'Why did he have to be right?' Sesshomaru grip tighten as Inu-Yasha went further into the dream.  
  
His mind began to shut down, but he could hear someone commanding Sesshomaru to stop, but his brother wasn't listening, he kept sending poison through Inu-Yasha's arm, planning to take it off. Inu-Yasha eyes blurred, then he saw a demon, Morpheous, come up behind Sesshomaru and slash him in half. Sesshomaru's body did not fall to the ground, it evaporated into the air. Inu-Yasha's senses began to come back in full force, his surroundings had changed back into the forest that he was trying to escape from. He could clearly see Morpheous standing over him.  
  
'I have to escape; I don't want to remember anymore.' With new purpose to fight, Inu-Yasha lunged at Morpheous. He was weaker than he thought; Morpheous easily dodged the attacks and tripped him in the process. Inu- Yahsa wasn't about to give up. He jumped back onto his feet and began to attack again, but his legs were pulled out from under him. He landed hard on the ground of roots, quickly clearing his mind he started to attack again but was held down.  
  
Morpheous grabbed his hands and commanded the roots to tie around them; he did the same to Inu-Yasha's legs until he became immobile.  
  
"Let me go you bastard."  
  
"I think not dear Inu-Yahsa. You will become my property, but first you spirit must be broken. And it has started to; the dreams are becoming more real."  
  
"You jerk; I got no idea what you're talking about."  
  
"Silly little child, I know you do. Now be quiet and rest. We must hurry along for when you yield yourself to me. Sleep dear Inu-Yasha," Morpheous said as he passed his fingers over Inu-Yasha's eyes. Though Inu-Yasha struggled, the spell was to powerful, he gave into its command. Sleep took him, but it was a dreamless sleep, a restful sleep. Morpheous took his precious bundle into his arms and carried him back to his lair.  
  
The tree did not like Inu-Yasha; it had made the dreams more realistic. But Morpheous controlled it, he had no worries. He would allow the tree to use its strength against Inu-Yasha's friends. 


	5. It is alright son

Chapter 5: "It is alright son."  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Inu-Yasha characters, but Morpheous and Lord Ahnger are mine.  
  
+++  
  
'Sleep, sleep, dream,' commanded the voice in Inu-Yasha's head. Try as he might he could not resist it anymore and he sank into the dreams.  
  
+++  
  
Opening his eyes again all Inu-Yasha saw was darkness. He then felt a sharp pain as he was thrown to the ground. He tried to gain his feet again but was held down by a foot.  
  
"Drag him out of there," commanded the demon again.  
  
'Not this memory again,' though Inu-Yasha as he was grabbed by his collar by one of the many minions. He was thrown at the feet of the man who had taken him from his mother.  
  
"Little mutt, shall I tell you how you came to be here. Well I came to kill your mother, to devastate your father. But then I realized if I do that I would have to deal with your father's wrath. So I naturally came to the conclusion that if I have you, then I can take your fathers land. And by the way, your mother will die, from an accident of course."  
  
'This guy likes to hear himself talk.' Inu-Yahsa wished that he was bigger so he could have defended himself and his mother. Also he could have hurt that man for threatening his mother, and mentioning his father. Like his father would care if he was a hostage, he had never seen his father. He may have never seen his father but he knew he had to defend him. Letting his anger get the best of him, Inu-Yasha lunged at the man. The man was too quick though, he grabbed Inu-Yasha at the neck, having him dangle a few feet from his face.  
  
"You little mutt, your eyes show that you have your fathers arrogance. Your spirit, bah, I will break it. You shall become my son, my servant. I am now your Lord, Lord Ahnger."  
  
The memories of what Lord Ahnger did to Inu-Yasha as a child flashed forward like the VCR machine that Kagome had in her room. Inu-Yasha was grateful, for those memories had more pain for him because he almost broke under the torture. He almost lost all his family, a tear fell down his sleeping form. Morpheous smiled evilly, that meant that Inu-Yasha's spirit was almost broken. The memories finally stopped at one specific day, the day he was rescued from Lord Ahnger.  
  
Inu-Yasha was huddled in a corner of his makeshift prison, his usually clawed fingers were numbs, because of his constant scratching at the walls. His claw marks could be seen everywhere, making small dents in the wall, but not deep enough to make a difference. He hated to be caged in a prison; Lord Ahnger knew that, he wanted his spirit broken. Inu-Yasha had driven Lord Ahnger crazy because of his eyes; he just constantly saw his father's defiant look and pride in Inu-Yasha's eyes.  
  
Lord Ahnger was getting desperate; rumors of Inu-Yasha's father attacking his fortresses were circulating. It was just a matter of when. Inu-Yasha was too young to be forced to defend his father and not break, but he was a hanyou, his life was to become this. Finally deciding that his father would not come Inu-Yasha began to cry, but it was quickly stopped in his thoughts when he saw a soldier fly across the hall. Lord Ahnger ran into his prison and grabbed Inu-Yasha. Inu-Yasha struggled to get free but everyone in the palace learned a while ago to grab his neck and he would be immobile. Lord Ahnger threw Inu-Yasha to the ground when they entered his throne room.  
  
"He actually came little mutt, he actually came," said Lord Ahnger.  
  
"Why did he come now, after I sent my army away to stop attacks on my people from dog.," realizing what Inu-Yasha's father had planned and realizing he had fallen for it, Lord Ahnger became angry and decided to let his anger out on Inu-Yasha. Grabbing his neck again Lord Ahnger began to backhand Inu-Yasha.  
  
"Why, why is all this happening because of you, a worthless hanyou? Why did I decide to take you? Why does your father come now?  
  
He got his answer in a form of an oversized claw. They wrapped around his waist and dug into his skin. Blood started to pour out of his body, like a fountain from his body. He had died when the claws went into his body. With his last breath he asked, "Why?" The claws pulled Lord Ahnger out of his throne room; he released his hold of Inu-Yasha. He looked at the scene but his eyes could not focus, he vaguely remembers seeing Lord Ahnger being cut in half by the claws. The claws disappeared and a human form entered the throne room. Inu-Yasha could not make out who it was, but he assumed Lord Ahnger was still alive. Inu-Yasha tried to crawl away from the figure but it quickly caught him. But the hold was gentle; Inu-Yasha paused before he attempted to use his claws on the figure. He hid his face with is hair, crying, letting his frustration out, but his small hands were caught in a strong grasp.  
  
"It is alright son, I have come for you."  
  
Many emotions ran through Inu-Yasha's mind as he realized the figure who he could not see was his father. He just stood there waiting for his father to disappear, but he didn't.  
  
"It is all right son, I have come for you," his father said as he lay Inu- Yasha in his arms. Inu-Yasha quickly fell asleep, snuggling in his father's tail, he was safe.  
  
+++  
  
"No, wake up Inu-Yasha," yelled Morpheous.  
  
"Father."  
  
"What?"  
  
"He saved me, Morpheous. Let me go, I won't break, you failed."  
  
"I never fail. Since I have given your dream instead of a nightmare, then you must stay awake for the effects to wear off so I can start again," Morpheous stated, clearly getting desperate, "but you must watch what your comrades shall go through to fail in rescuing you."  
  
With that Morpheous left Inu-Yasha. Inu-Yasha just kept going back to the memory of his father; he wished he remembered more of him.  
  
+++  
  
Author's Note: Wow, this story took an unexpected turn. I must stat that I was planning to have Inu-Yasha's father in here, but I like where the story is going and I will keep going with on with Inu-Yasha's father. On that note I decided not to bring Sesshomaru into the story. Does anyone know Inu-Yasha's father and mothers name; do they even have a name? Only 6 days of school left and I am a senior in high school. ( That also means that I will have more time to write the story. Thank you for reading. Please review. 


	6. The Feast

Chapter 6: The Feast  
  
'Run, run, I have to run. I can't believe this is happening,' thought Mirouku.  
  
+++  
  
'Run, run I hate to run. I can't believe this is happening,' thought Sango.  
  
+++  
  
Shippou curled himself into a ball, "How could this happen?"  
  
+++  
  
Kagome stood there is shock, "How could this happen?"  
  
+++  
  
Mirouku's feet collided into each other and he fell to the ground. After all of these years of flirting and lusting after women, a MAN is flirting with him and worse yet he would not relent.  
  
+++  
  
'Why are they all after me, trying to kill me. They are demon exterminators, the same as me. Why are they after me?' Sango's questions were answered when she looked down to see her hands have turned to claws. She WAS a demon.  
  
+++  
  
'Why was he alone? Why do people always leave him? First, his family, now his friends,' thought Shippou as he attempted to curl himself into a tighter ball.  
  
+++  
  
The man stepped forward towards Kagome; grabbing her wrist he pulled her into him.  
  
"Hm, child it will not be bad. All men will have fun with you once I am finished," said the man.  
  
He drew her into a kiss, while pushing her into a room where heat rose from everywhere.  
  
+++  
  
Morpheous stood over the four bodies of Inu-Yasha's friends. His tree was gaining much energy from the four. He couldn't help but laugh; he so did love to manipulate dreams to his own choosing. Dreams were even more entertaining if they were interactive in Morpheous mind. The trees powers grew but it was still hungry. What did it crave? The wind pushed up at that moment, the leaves seemed to whispered Inu-Yasha's name.  
  
'No, not his Inu-Yasha, his slave. The tree was becoming greedy, but Morpheous understood that the dreams were very entertaining, but he had already claimed Inu-Yasha for himself. Now my tree, enjoy your feast for strength is needed for me, I must fight Inu-Yasha into the last bit of seclusion. I shall be prepared.'  
  
Morpheous left the bodies of Inu-Yasha's friends to their nightmares and his tree to its feast.  
  
A/N: Well I finally got the next chapter written. I am sorry that it has been a long time since I last updated. The last week of school, then the ever so wonderful writers block (sarcasm), and finally it is summer and I got lazy. I will try to update soon. Thank you everyone for the reviews, they help a great deal. 


	7. Save Me Father

Chapter 7: Save Me Father  
  
Inu-Yasha stumbled through the forest once again, but this time he planned not to get caught. His feet took control and drove him further towards the source of Morpheous' power, the tree. As he stepped into the area where the tree grew, through the fog he saw his friends. Their faces were etched in fear. Inu-Yasha did not sense Morpheous himself until it was to late. Morpheous backhanded Inu-Yasha, he tripped of the root of the tree and fell into the fog. Underneath the fog Inu-Yasha felt the trees roots pulling him towards the tree, he struggled against their grasp, but once again he felt like the weak child he had been in his dreams.  
  
"What are you doing, Inu-Yasha is mine," yelled Morpheous.  
  
He tried to pull Inu-Yasha away from the tree, but he was pushed backed. The tree had become stronger than him and 'his' Inu-Yasha was lost to its hunger. Morpheous had lost to what was his strength.  
  
+++  
  
Inu-Yasha was in a dream again, he could tell, he was aware of it this time. Where was he this time, every time he fights with Sesshomaru? Well he will just have to beat the dreams, like he had done to every other.  
  
He was lying on a bed, a very comfortable bed at that. Looking down at his body he saw that he was young once again and he still held the wounds that Lord Ahnger had given him. The last dream of his, he had been rescued, but by who? His questions were answered when someone stepped through the door.  
  
"Do not try to move my son, you are still injured," said the man.  
  
'Son, wait that was a figure of speech. Right?' The man chuckled at the look on the boys face.  
  
"No you are really my son, I am your father," said Inu-Yasha's father.  
  
Finally taking the time to look at the man he could see that the man was indeed his father. He was tall, muscular, he had long white hair, and the end was tied in a ponytail. He had the same tail as Sesshomaru and the same facial designs, except he had three lines of his cheeks and two crescent moons connected together on his forehead. He wore an outfit with blue flames bordering on all of the edges. He carried two swords, the Tenseiga and the Tetsusaiga!  
  
"Son please wake up, you must fight."  
  
'What?'  
  
"You are stronger than Morpheous, than his tree. Fight and win, save your friends."  
  
"Father," murmured Inu-Yasha but his father faded away from his sight, the dream dissolved before he could finish.  
  
+++  
  
"Thank you."  
  
Inu-Yasha rose from the fog.  
  
"How dare you try and control me, and hunt my friends, you shall die bastard."  
  
Inu-Yasha lunged forward and slashed at Morpheous. He quickly moved to the side and Tetsusaiga dug into the roots of the tree, a sound of screaming seemed to rise from the trees leaves.  
  
"No, how dare you," said Morpheous as he grabbed at the side of his body.  
  
Inu-Yasha's eyes narrowed as he saw this, his father's statements made sense, the tree and Morpheous were the same. Raising his sword, he cut into the roots again, the fog surrounding the forest floor moved towards Morpheous, surrounding him, devouring him. Inu-Yasha continued to slash at the roots, the fog becoming thicker around Morpheous.  
  
"NO," screamed Morpheous.  
  
"Yes, one must survive, guess who it is."  
  
The wounds that Inu-Yasha had inflicted on the tree finally healed and Morpheous disappeared completely. The tree remained and was finally full. The branches calmed, the leaves settled, the tree feel asleep, and the dreams would stop. Inu-Yasha ran to Kagome's side when he heard her rise, but he was welcomed to a slug in the face. In his already weakened state, he fell into unconsciousness.  
  
Author's Note: You think that's it, heck no, only one more chapter. I am finally happy that I received inspiration, I hope you enjoy. Please go to the next chapter. 


	8. Memories

Chapter 8: Memories  
  
It has been a week since they have left Morpheous' forest and they were still recuperating. Miroku seemed to flirt with twice as many girls and freaked out whenever Inu-Yasha tried to talk to him. Shippou clung to Kagome even more so, and Sango constantly ran away from her weapon as if her weapon was going to attack her at any moment. Kagome didn't want to be around Inu-Yasha, she seemed on edge as if he would do something to her. Kagome finally got away from Shippou and took a walk in a forest and then she saw him, Inu-Yasha sleeping in a tree.  
  
+++  
  
Inu-Yasha had slept in the comfortable bed for hours and his wounds had healed. He opened his eyes slightly to test the degree of the light; it was bright at first until a silhouette of a body blocked it.  
  
"Son."  
  
"Father."  
  
"My son, you did well."  
  
"Is this a dream, a memory, what is this?"  
  
"This is me talking to you from the afterlife in a setting that did occur. I brought you here after I rescued you from Lord Ahnger, but you were so sick, you remember nothing. But know this I love you son, as does your mother. We wish you did not have to suffer so, but you have grown well and strong, I am proud."  
  
"Father, I want memories of you."  
  
"You do now and forever more," said his father. He leaned down and kissed Inu-Yasha's forehead. I will protect you and help when needed and of course watch over all you care about as I do for Sesshomaru."  
  
"Then you have seen."  
  
"Yes, you shall work this out someday. You are my sons and you need each other more than you know. Now awake for Kagome," he said as he brushed his fingers over Inu-Yasha's eyes.  
  
+++  
  
"Inu-Yasha wake up," came Kagome's voice.  
  
"Humph."  
  
"What about the effects of Morpheous' powers?"  
  
"They were gone since he died."  
  
"How do you know?"  
  
"You're not punching me," said Inu-Yasha sarcastically.  
  
"I've said sorry, it's just in my dream ."  
  
"Fine, I don't care."  
  
Kagome was about to yell at him for being uncaring but then Inu-Yasha said, "But I am glad your okay," while he jumped to the ground.  
  
"Good.And I'm glad your okay. What did you dream about?"  
  
"My father."  
  
"What, you said he died when you were young, you didn't have memories of him," she said as she sat next to Inu-Yasha.  
  
"I guess I do now," said Inu-Yasha while looking up at the sky, finding comfort in his surroundings. Kagome leaned her head on Inu-Yashas' shoulder and watched the sunset with him. And somewhere in the plain of the afterlife a full demon and a full human were doing the same. The End.  
  
Author's Note: Well this story is finally over and I hope you all enjoyed. Now I will focus more on the story YYH story that I am writing with my friends, "A Jewel." Thank you all again for the ideas in the reviews. Later. 


End file.
